


sunset on the horizon

by vandrell



Series: warmth permeating the soul [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandrell/pseuds/vandrell
Summary: Lu Ten and Sokka spend time together at the beach.
Relationships: Lu Ten/Sokka
Series: warmth permeating the soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	sunset on the horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKingOfSorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfSorrow/gifts).



> For chelsea for being amazing and dealing with all the shit in the world and also for getting me on the lu ten agenda :))))
> 
> This has been yeeted straight to ao3 so please forgive any mistakes!

Lu Ten watches Sokka groan as he raises his arms above his head and twist his back. Suppressing a smile as Sokka relaxes and idly pats his stomach in satisfaction, Lu Ten leans forward over the table and rests his chin on one hand. 

“...What?” Sokka says with narrowed eyes. 

Lu Ten shakes his head, “Nothing. Just wanted to look at you some more.” 

Sokka flushes and Lu Ten smiles. One of his favorite things to do, after listening to Sokka talk, has to be making Sokka flush. His boyfriend never seems to know what to do with himself after Lu Ten compliments him or says something that should be embarrassing but never is when it comes to Sokka. 

“Well then!’ Sokka is visibly flustered, “Didn’t you want to go see the sunset?” 

Lu Ten lets Sokka drag him out of the chair and out of their cabana to the beach. 

After a long few months in which neither of them really got much more than stolen minutes, Lu Ten had told Sokka that they were going to go on a vacation at the end of the next month no matter what happened. And a lot happened in between that promise and their vacation but Lu Ten had put his foot down firmly and informed all of his employees that, if they tried to contact him or the company went up in flames while he was gone, no one would find their bodies. He was joking...mostly. 

Thankfully, they’d managed to whittle away at his Uncle’s control on the company bit by bit in the intervening weeks so that Lu Ten was not (too) worried about everything going to hell when he left. 

Last week Lu Ten had showed up to Sokka’s office with a bouquet of lilies and two plane tickets. Sokka had looked at Lu Ten silently for so long that Lu Ten was worried that he’d fucked something up irreparably when he’d spent what was probably more than a month sneaking into bed late at night. 

But Katara had just rolled her eyes and jabbed her brother in the stomach, _hard_ , startling him. Sokka had then rushed forward and enveloped him in a hug so tight that Lu Ten swears he felt his bones grind together. The flowers had been just a little smushed after that but Lu Ten didn’t mind, not when Sokka’s smile was so bright. 

They’d arrived at the beach late last night, late enough that they had just stumbled into bed and fallen asleep in each other’s arms. This morning Lu Ten had woken up, jet-lagged and bleary and feeling every bit of his older age. Sokka had woken early and had been thrumming with excitement. 

Sokka’s excitement was infectious though and Lu Ten found himself smiling with more abandon than he had in the past few stress-filled months. 

Breakfast had been a simple affair, after which they’d snorkeled in the clear water for a few hours. Sokka had laughed at how bad Lu Ten was at swimming. All Lu Ten could say to that was that at least he wouldn’t drown.

Sokka had then proceeded to try and teach Lu Ten to try and swim like he wasn’t drowning. It had not gone well. But they’d laughed the whole time. 

Lunch was had in the small beachtown at a cute cafe that also let them check out puzzles. Lu Ten had smiled, savoring the cafe’s excellent coffee, while Sokka had agonized over a 3D puzzle of a bridge. 

In the afternoon they’d napped, curled up in each other’s arms for the whole period for what felt like the first time in years. Lu Ten had missed the casual intimacy that he and Sokka had grown accustomed to. And he had worried that their time apart would make them lose that casualness that Lu Ten had worked so hard to ensure was alright with both of them. 

They’d relaxed on their cabana’s patio for a few hours, conversation flowing easily between them in a way that Lu Ten had thought impossible until he’d met Sokka. For dinner, Lu Ten had delighted in surprising Sokka with all of his favorite foods - though it had made for an odd mishmash of cuisines that he’s sure will get them teased if the photos they’d taken ever leave their phones. 

And now Sokka wants to go look at the sunset, which is supposed to be very beautiful. Though Lu Ten doubts that it could be more beautiful than his boyfriend. He’s tempted to tell Sokka exactly that but he’s sure that will get him both an embarrassed flush and a dirty look. So he’ll wait… till later tonight. 

Sokka drags Lu Ten down the strip of the beach that they were eating at and closer to where their cabana is located. They pass by a small family making a sand castle and Lu Ten smiles at Sokka who had paused, almost imperceptibly, when he’d looked at the sand castle. 

Drawing in step with Sokka, Lu Ten asks quietly, “Do you want to make a sand castle?” 

Sokka blinks at him before groaning and rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. “You know me too well.” 

Lu Ten grins, “That’s a compliment. Come on.” 

They stop in front of their cabana and Lu Ten drops to the ground, wincing when his knees crack and pop. Sokka snickers and Lu Ten grimaces in his direction. 

“Your body acts way older than you really are. No wonder I thought you were ancient when you asked me out.” 

Lu Ten groans, dragging a hand over his face, “Why’d you have to bring that up again? I’m not _that_ much older than you. And it’s not my fault my joints hate me!”

Sokka laughs, “You’re younger than I thought you were but you’re still older than me.” 

“Only by eight years!”

“Uh huh,” Sokka snickers, “Still old.” 

Lu Ten rolls his eyes as he sprawls out on the sand, not minding the sand that is inevitably getting into his hair. He’ll just make Sokka wash it out in revenge for teasing him. “You sound like Zuko and Azula did when they were kids.” 

“Ewww,” Sokka crinkles his nose as he lays down next to Lu Ten, turned on his side to face Lu Ten, head propped up on his hand, “Why would you say that? You made it weird.” 

Lu Ten laughs. 

“I’m fine with it though,” Sokka says softly. 

Turning his head, Lu Ten smiles, “I know.” 

Sokka leans in and presses a small kiss on the corner of Lu Ten’s mouth before sitting up and interlacing his fingers and popping them. Lu Ten winces at the noise but lifts himself up to match Sokka’s position. 

Turning to Lu Ten with a shit-eating grin, Sokka says, “Are you ready for this?” 

Lu Ten sighs, “You’re going to make it something utterly ridiculous and hyper-realistic aren’t you.” 

“Of course,” Sokka gasps, “Who do you think I am?” 

Lu Ten just shakes his head, “Tell me what to do then I guess.” 

Sokka points and tells him to gather as much sand as possible and Lu Ten indulges him. He loves his boyfriend. So much. But. But sometimes Sokka’s ideas are ridiculous and impossible to attain. 

Hopefully the rapidly approaching night will dissuade Sokka from doing anything truly ridiculous. 

...Who is he kidding? They’re going to end up with an elaborate hyper-realistic model of Ba Sing Se. 

Lu Ten gathers sand for what feels like hours. He should have known that Sokka would want to build sand castles and prepared, but that was an oversight he is sorely regretting now. 

Sokka works on the sand castle, brows furrowed and tongue sticking out ever so slightly. Sand is added, taken away, added again, and so forth until Sokka is satisfied with whatever tiny detail he’s working on. Lu Ten sits next to and a little behind Sokka, watching him work. And also checking him out a little. 

He can’t help it that his boyfriend is handsome and _toned_. He’d missed seeing Sokka so much when he was stuck in the office. Even video calls weren’t enough to soothe the ache in his heart. Lu Ten knows that he has a lot of making up to do - and if he hadn’t, the almost-dirty looks that he got from Katara and Suki would’ve told him the same. Not to mention Azula nearly yelling at him to ‘just quit already, I can’t take seeing Sokka’s kicked-puppy face anymore!’

Slowly, bit by bit the sand castle comes together and Lu Ten nearly whistles in amazement at the level of detail that Sokka is including. 

In front of them the sun is slowly setting, painting pastels of oranges and reds across the sky, glittering and reflecting on the water. Sokka works steadily away at the sand castle, not looking up from the sand castle. 

Lu Ten reaches out and pokes him in the shoulder softly. Sokka turns to Lu Ten, a question on his lips, and Lu Ten points to the horizon. 

“Oh,” Sokka’s jaw drops slightly as he stares and Lu Ten smiles. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

Lu Ten nods, tearing his gaze away from Sokka to watch the sun dip lower and lower. 

The sun finally disappears behind the horizon, though the sky is still lit, tinted a dull orange. 

Lu Ten turns back to Sokka and blinks. 

“...What?” 

“Hello,” Lu Ten says softly to the young boy they’d passed by earlier.

Sokka turns slowly and beams at him, “Hi!”

The boy shuffles and peers around Sokka at the sand castle. Sokka’s smile grows even wider and Lu Ten coughs to cover up his laugh. 

“Do you want to help?” Sokka asks, scooting over closer to Lu Ten so the boy can draw closer. 

The boy nods and drops to the ground with a shy smile. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Teo,” the boy mumbles, eyes fixed on the sand castle. 

Sokka smiles and begins gently showing Teo how to help him further the ‘realistic sand castle agenda’. 

Lu Ten snorts and contents himself to watching them. He smiles as Sokka grows more and more animated when it seems like Teo is equally excited by the little details that Sokka has added. 

Something in Lu Ten’s gut clenches as he watches Sokka interact with Teo. He thinks about the way that Katara had attempted to subtly throw in a comment about Sokka liking kids and about maybe tying the knot at the last dinner party Lu Ten had managed to attend. Katara was not subtle at all. And neither were the rest of Sokka’s friends who’d looked at Lu Ten with wide, curious eyes. Lu Ten is grateful that Sokka had stepped away to the bathroom because that’s a conversation they’ve only just begun to have. 

Lu Ten thinks about the family jeweller who’d tried to mention a cool new material that she’d received and would love to fashion into a ring before Lu Ten had given her a dry look. He thinks about Sokka’s ease with kids. About his own wariness of them. About the way that the two of them _fit_ together with an ease that amazes him every time he thinks about it. About the way Sokka gets along with all the family that matters. About the way that Lu Ten loves spending time with Sokka’s family and friends, who’ve started to become his own friends. 

He leans back slightly, and looks up at the dark sky, stars shining brightly in a way they can’t be seen in the city. 

“What’re you thinking about?” 

Lu Ten startles and drops his gaze to Sokka. “Not much. You. Us.” He smiles at Sokka blush, “Where’s Teo?” 

“His dad called for him so he left. You were really out of it, huh. You didn’t even notice him leave.” 

Lu Ten shrugs. 

“Were they at least positive thoughts?” There’s a hint of something nervous in Sokka’s gaze. 

“Yes, of course,” Lu Ten rushes to erase it, “I love you and that hasn’t changed.” 

Sokka smiles, face relaxing, “I love you too.”

“What do you say we go curl up in bed?” 

“And leave my Ba Sing Sand out here to face the elements?”

Lu Ten blinks, then snorts. “I’m afraid that we won’t be able to save it from the horrors of the night.”

Sokka frowns, “A true tragedy. But I suppose we’ll have to see if the structure can stand the test of time.” 

“Just as we have,” Lu Ten smirks. 

Rolling his eyes, Sokka shoves lightly at Lu Ten and stands, offering a hand to Lu Ten who takes it.

Hands clasped, they walk back towards the cabana. 

Freshly showered and changed into light sleepwear they collapse in bed and Sokka lets out a sigh, taking a moment to stretch before turning and burying his face into Lu Ten’s chest. Lu Ten laughs and hugs Sokka close to him. 

“Thank you,” Sokka murmurs. 

“I should be the one saying that.” 

“For what?”

“For giving me a chance. For staying. For bringing light to my life.” 

“Ugh, why do you always say such achingly sweet things?” 

“Who else would I say them to?” 

Lu Ten can feel Sokka open his mouth and then close it. “That’s what I thought.” 

“I like it when you say things like that to me.” 

“I know. I like watching your reactions when I say things like that.” 

“You just like teasing me,” Sokka grumbles. 

“That too.” 

“I missed you so much.” 

Lu Ten lets out a pained breath and swallows, “I missed you too. And, and I wish that I could promise that it won’t happen again but I can’t.” 

“I know. That’s okay. I trust you’ll always do your best to come home to me at the end of the day.” 

Lu Ten hisses and he stares into the dark. Hesitantly he says, “I know we barely started to talk about this,” Sokka shifts in his grasp to look up at him with confused eyes, “but I think I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Sokka inhales sharply, biting his lips. “I - I think I would too.” 

Lu Ten beams and lowers his head to kiss Sokka, long and deep. 

Pulling back, Sokka says, eyes gleaming, “You’re everything to me. I don’t know who I’d be without you.” 

“See, you _can_ say cheesy statements,” Sokka groans and buries his face back into Lu Ten’s chest. Lu Ten closes his eyes and whispers into Sokka’s hair, “You’re my light in the darkness. Coming home to you makes everything worth it.” 

They drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it <333 ~~it did not exactly follow your prompt but i tried my best :)))~~
> 
> /[vandrell](https://vandrell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
